


At Peace

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To Michael, his brother was dead and he mourned his loss in quiet ways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Lucifer’s fall was the funeral march leading to the dug out grave that has been prepped with too much thought. The availability and keen precision taken into its construction should rise suspicion but the fall of Heaven’s brightest is enough to smother any lingering thoughts. He is considered dead to Heaven and no words are spoken at the funeral, just a faraway stare followed by the slow reconstruction of Heaven. 

To Michael, his brother was dead and he mourned his loss in quiet ways. He began to slowly like the things he paid little attention to or never enjoyed in the past. Mass became less about the message and more on the aesthetics. Finding himself lost in the twists of light and the musical notes echoing across the bends of space and time. Watching the sun rise each and every passing day became a solitary tradition, closing his eyes and relishing in the hot shudders the blaring heat of the sun brought. It was not his tradition, it was Lucifer’s, but he made it his own without thinking much of the reason why he was. And Michael searched for Gabriel without making others aware of his endeavors, because finding Gabriel would be something Lucifer would have done. Michael, once upon a time, would not be as troubled or felt obligated to find a sibling who fled from Heaven like a coward -- like a traitor for abandoning his duties. Yet the stern angel searched across the globe and other neighboring universes to find the lost archangel to no avail. 

When the loss became too great and his incapability to deal with it became more known to himself, did he venture to the Cage. He’d stand outside of it and listen, trying to catch the faint sounds of life that’s hidden by a labyrinth cornucopia of locks upon locks. Despite how disfigured and grotesque this prison is, the grounds about it are blessed and sacred, the doorway to the Cage a conflicting phenomena from either side. In secret he would press his palms against the door, knowing it would not open for him, but he pressed. Only when material groaned and quietly became soft and abused did he pull away, leaving it in a state where constant chipping on both sides could lead to something more... 

If anyone were to say that Azazel found the doorway to the Cage and communicated a bit too easily to the trapped archangel underneath, Michael would feign ignorance. Instead he watched his beautiful brother as he rose, waiting for Lucifer to call upon him just like he always did when they were young. 

Despite all the chaos and destruction emerging through Lucifer’s influence, it has been too long since Michael felt at peace with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
